What Jade Likes
by SilverSeas
Summary: Anyone ever watch Jade's "Stuff I Hate"? Well, here's a bunch of stuff that she actually likes. Sorry, no sign was made, but you have this nice little summary instead. Part 2 added!
1. Part 1

Hey everybody, what's going on? xD So, this is my first Victorious story! Published, at least. I wrote another one before this, but I think I'll wait before putting that one up, if at all. Just let me know if you're interested in me posting it; if enough are, then I will :)

Anyways, this is told from Jade's point of view. I do not know if it is entirely accurate (it's a fanFICTION, am I right?), but some of the likes and dislikes are legitimate (you will most likely recognize these. Guaranteed).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, its characters, or its amazing cast. Those all belong to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider, who is one lucky, genius bastard (and I mean that in the most loving of ways. I have absolutely nothing against the man; I kind of idolize him xD)

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>What Jade Likes<span>

First of all, if you think that this is going to be some sort of deeply-revealing, sugar-coated, underside personality of Jade West that no one has ever seen before and is a huge, hush-hush secret that must never be repeated in front of anyone, _anyone_, than you would be wrong.

It's not like these revelations should be _surprising_ or anything like that. They're just little things that one might find interesting; though I really don't understand why someone would even bother wanting to know what I like - just be sure not to do things that I _hate_ and you'll live to see tomorrow.

Okay than, here goes. Things that I, Jade West, like:

I like horror films.

I like the screaming that comes right before the blackout in all of those aforementioned classic horror films.

I like screaming. I like the vibration it brings to my ears and the burning rawness it builds in my throat. Though, now that I think about this more thoroughly, screaming cannot be good for my voice _at all_.

I like chocolate. Dark chocolate; not that sugary-melty-moist (ughh, _moist_) milky chocolate that little girls receive in tiny, pink packages on Easter. And certainly _not_ those big, red, heart-shaped boxes of chocolate that frilly, stupid, love-struck girls demand from their boyfriends _every. single. Valentines Day. _But a small portion of fine, deep, dark chocolate that I can easily grab from the checkout line at a grocery store? Yeah, I like those. Not too sweet. Nice and bitter.

Fall weather. Fire-colored leaves littering the ground as I walk over them wearing a peacoat jacket, imagining a gust of wind billowing up at any moment and swirling those crumpled leaves all around me like a tornado, lifting me up into the air and transporting me to some foreign world where the piles of golden, amber leaves are endless.

Yeah, Autumn is a good time of year.

I love Beck.

And scissors; they can cut through anything. Even skin, but I'd rather test that on somebody else's rather than my own.

I like twilight. Not the stupid vampire novel.

I like shrimp, but not with tails.

I hate the tails.

I like dominoes. I like how they fall, one after the other. They could go on forever, if you set up enough of them; they could just keep falling, and falling, and falling, and falling, and falling, and falling... like Snow White running through those black woods before she finds a well and just stares down into the depths of it and topples on through it. She just keeps sinking deeper and deeper...

Oh, that's my version of the story. That doesn't really happen.

I like temperamental weather. Raining one minute, sunny the next; pitch dark for the brief thunderstorm- thundering loudly and shaking the house- only to clear up and seeing your lawn covered in the thickest of dew and sloppy water gushing out of the mud that was once dry, barren dirt.

I like fishponds. Not with lillie pads, though. Nor with fish. The sliminess of the algae resting on top, beneath, and around the little water holes, however, charms me to the edge of any fishpond.

I like it when the power goes out in my house and I can hear the neighboring kids cry.

I like it when the rain looks purple.

And I like my school. It's cooler than yours. It has its share of ding-bats and prim-prims (_Vega_), but it's tolerable.

I like Cat; she's deeper than she initially appears. Similar to a sneak attack. Or a puppy (because little pups always show up all playful and cute but then they look _right into your soul_ with their big, brown, watery eyes and just _stare at you_ for hours on end and just comfort you and ask, "What's wrong? I'm here for you.")

And yes, I _did_ just compare Cat to a dog.

I like laughing at others' misfortune. It's pretty damn funny. For example: Vega's talentless older sister.

Satisfied with that list?

Continue on.

* * *

><p>If you read this, I would absolutely <em>love it<em> if you left a review!


	2. Part 2

****Hi all! So, upon quite a few requests, I decided to post a part two to What Jade Likes. Hope you enjoy it :)

**Small rant, don't read if you do not wish to know about my personal life**: It's my birthday today! But, to be dead honest with you, it's been the worst birthday ever. First of all, it's a rainy Tuesday and I went to school. Normally, that wouldn't get me down, but paired with all the other crap today, it was quite melancholy. Secondly, most of my friends actually _forgot_ about my birthday. Two originally remembered and reminded all of my other friends, but still. I always remember _their_ birthdays and I _always_ bake them something or create ridiculous crowns for them to wear. The fact that _none of them_ seemed to really remember hurt. A lot. I pretended not to fully care in school (what was I going to do? _Guilt _them and cry pitifully all day long?) but truthfully, how do you just not realize that your friend's birthday is coming up when you've known them for _years_? Third, my parents weren't home all day. Fourth, no one has made me a birthday cake yet. Five, I ate dinner by myself and it was leftover lasagna. Sixth, my little sister hasn't talked to me all day. Seventh, my older sister is the only one to have given me a present so far and she isn't even here and I miss her. Eighth, I have a monster test tomorrow.

So, to sum it up, I decided to post this because I've determined that it will actually cheer me up greatly.

**I do not own Victorious or its characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

So, I'm back. Not that I _want_ to make another list of things I like, but because Beck requested it. He says it's better for me to express my feelings in this "positive light" as opposed to my darker side by stating all the things I can't stand. Though I really think that he just wants to me to say that I love him again; I think he really liked that last time. So, for Beck - and all of his lady friends out there - I say:

I love Beck. He's my boyfriend. Moving on now.

I like the color green. Surprised? Well, you shouldn't be - my _name_ is a shade of green. Quit being an idiot.

I also like black. And brown. Not yellow.

_Especially_ _not_ _canary yellow_.

I hate the word canary. It sounds nasally.

Oh, this is supposed to be a list of things that I _don't_ hate.

I like glass. Broken or otherwise. Especially hourglass dials. There's something about timing your seconds in little grains of sand - always the _same _grains of sand - that makes life seem endless. Not that I would want to live forever - I just like it because it makes me feel far from dying. Unlike birthday parties.

I like milk and cookies. DON'T judge me.

I like being feared.

I like cold showers. Why? Because I just do.

I like CDs. And, while I'm at it, I also like boom boxes, cassette tapes, VHS movies, the accompanying VCRs to go with said VHSs, old-fashioned records and record players, Walkmans, and the band organ. To sum up: I like the way technology _used_ to be. Not that the organ is necessarily a piece of technological equipment, but it ties in with my whole "old day music" theme that I had going. Plus the organ is way cooler than the skiffy little keyboards nowadays (take that as a hard hit, Andre? Sorry, my bad). Modern, frivolous, unnecessary gadgets such as the Pearpod, Pearphone, Pearpad - basically all Pear items - are stupid. And yes, I use them, but I do not like that I like using them. They shrink our world. I hate that.

I like the word hate.

I like hating things. Certain people too.

I like the way clay smells. Earthy. Sticky. I just like it.

I like braiding Beck's hair. I've never sported the style myself - I would _never_ wear one - but I've actually performed the styling on Beck on several occasions. He'd make a cute girl.

And no, I will not send a picture to all of you who I may consider to be the aforementioned "Beck's lady friends." And no, I will not allow you to take a picture of my boyfriend in braids. Tough shiz, suck it up, grow a backbone. Why don't you go get your own boyfriend? You could braid his hair and leave the hair of _my_ boyfriend well enough alone.

Aside from braiding Beck's hair, I like feeling it in general. It's softer than mine will ever be. He still won't tell me what he uses in it to make it so... model-like.

I like clean floors. Wooden floors _cannot_ be dirty. Why? Because then I can't walk barefoot - not that I walk around barefoot all the time like Sikowitz does, but in my own house on a hot day where my feet are already sweaty, I'd rather not wear socks. And if the floors I'm walking on are all dusty or dirty or wet or sandy or grainy, it's one of the most disgusting surfaces to walk on and my feet are plagued with all of that debris, and I have to scrape all this crud off of the soles of my feet.

Vacuum your freaking houses. It won't kill you.

Or if it does kill you, you at least deserve it - because no one wants to walk on your grotesque flooring.

This is starting to sound deliciously hateful, which means I have to go.

* * *

><p>Your reviews will make me feel so much better x3 Thank you to all who reviewed part one, by the way, if I couldn't thank you due to anonymous reviewing!<p>

Hope you all liked!


End file.
